Different
by TheBlackKnight87
Summary: What if Fuu’s father never left her, but instead trained her to become a samurai as well? Well, he did and under one condition: she hide the fact that she was female...This is a story of her adventure with the samurai Jin and the pirate Mugen.
1. Prologue

**Summary: What if Fuu's father never left her, but instead trained her to become a samurai as well? This is a story about how the best woman samurai in the world, met the best male samurai as well as the pirate who was his equal. **

**Prologue:**

"_Fuu, instead of leaving you behind at such a young age, I'm going to train you to become powerful, so you won't have to worry about…the reasons that I am leaving."_

"_But, papa, why are you going to leave?" Sniffled a four year old with tears streaming down her face. _

"_Fuu, dear, it is for your own good. I will teach you everything I know, so you can become a samurai."_

"_But papa, I thought only men could be samurai," Fuu cried out in confusion._

"_Listen to me, Fuu, you can be whatever you want, it doesn't matter if you are a woman. In fact, if you would like, I will train you in the ways of men, so that you can act as one and never be found out, allowing you to be free…Yes, that is what I think I'll do…"_

"_Huh?" asked Fuu, confused._

"_Nevermind," answered Fuu's father, chuckling. And from then on, training was the number one priority for Fuu._

**Hey there, everyone! This is my first Samurai Champloo story, I hope that you will enjoy it...I can admit, the prologue is rather weak, but I'll update as soon as possible so you can get a better idea of the story! Thanks for reading! Lotsa love, TBK87**


	2. The Meeting

**Disclaimer: I don't own. Which is probably obvious.**

_Chapter 1: The Meeting_

Rain poured down on a young man who walked through a forest, straw hat the only thing keeping his hair and shoulders from getting wet. The rest of him, though, was soaked. He wore black hamakas and a black haori that had sunflowers in white all over it. The obi was a black that slowly faded into white at the end. In the young man's haori, sitting innocently enough, was a single samurai sword. Dark brown hair was pulled up into a loose ponytail at the nape of the young man's neck. His face was a remarkable, handsome with a hint of feminine beauty. Deep honey brown eyes graced the face, seemingly endless in their depths. But, the thing that was the most strange was the almost sad and tragic aura around the young man.

He traveled quietly, stopping for neither rest nor food. He was on a mission, and nothing and no one could detour him from it…Until a gurgle was heard from the area of the man's stomach. He glanced down, but ignored it. 'I guess I'll have to stop at the next town…' Thought the man to himself. Mentally shrugging, but outwardly showing no emotion or movement, the man headed towards the next village.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And stay out, you riff-raff!" Yelled an old man as he threw a young man out of the Inn. Curses spewed from the young man's mouth, and he shook his head, causing his messy Afro to move slightly. He was dressed in an unusual fashion: a red shirt with a white undershirt and gray shorts. Rudely scratching himself in full view of everyone, he decided to see if he could find someone to sucker into getting him some food. He adjusted the sword strapped to his back and headed off to find such a person. After a couple hours of searching, he wondered why he couldn't just go back and kill everyone. "Yeah, that's a great plan, Mugen! Why didn't you think of it sooner!?" He asked himself before smirking and heading back to the Inn.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Across town, around the same time Mugen decided to go back to the Inn, another young man arrived in the town, close to the same Inn. He was pale and looked very cold. His raven hair was put up in a high pony tail and his dark eyes were slightly hidden behind silver framed glasses. Although no one knew this, they were just for show and he could see fine. He wore black hamakas and a blue haori that had groups of four white diamond shapes all over it. Tucked into his red obi rested two swords. He wore white tabi and traditional cork sandals. Intelligence and loneliness seemed to leak out of this man as he headed towards the Inn, a command from his gurgling stomach.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The brunette young man walked into the Inn thirty minutes before the Raven haired man and Mugen. He ordered food and sat quietly in a corner, straw hat shadowing most of his face, leaving others to guess his looks. The only part of his face that was visible were soft petal pink lips, full and inviting, as well as a sharp jaw, almost feminine in its sharpness. The Inn keeper's cook set down the food the man ordered and after silently saying a prayer, the young man started to carefully eat the food, although he just wanted to stuff his face. He stayed silent as a commotion started as Mugen once again came into the Inn. The Inn keeper was about to throw him out again, but was stopped by a sword whipping out, the tip being place within inches of his neck. The Inn keeper began to sweat slightly, fear pouring off of him. "Give me some food!" Mugen said gruffly, "Or I'll kill you and everyone here!" Annoyance rung behind those words, causing the old Inn keeper to tremble with fear even more. He nodded and motioned to his cooks to bring out the best food.

Meanwhile, a couple of men who had been watching this were getting angry. This was their turf, and no one would steal from them! The leader, who happened to be quite cocky, strode up to Mugen. "I don't know where you get off, but this is our turf! Go somewhere else!" His anger increased ten-fold as his order was ignored. Yanking out his sword, he pointed it at Mugen. "I said go somewhere else!" Barely had the words left his mouth that he found his arm missing. It took him a moment to register his pain, but his minions were already in action. A deadly brawl started.

The raven haired man walked in to find such a commotion that almost made him turn back around and leave. Sighing at the fact that he was still hungry, he calmly walked past Mugen as if he was never there and sat somewhere close to the brunette young man, who seemed to be ignoring his presence. Truthfully, deep brown eyes were eyeing the man warily, feeling the skill of a samurai emanating from him and watching the grace in the young man's walk. He could tell that the man was good, but he felt his lips twitch slightly as a stray thought passed his mind, 'Bet he couldn't beat me.' He focused his gaze back on the brawl and fought the urge to roll his eyes. The messy-haired man was a brash fool who just seemed to throw his sword around with no respect to the damage done to it. Although this really didn't bother the brunette young man, he was sorry for the sword. He was going to remain a neutral bystander- until Mugen threw a man onto his table, breaking it and ruining his precious food. He felt his eyebrow twitch in anger and glared at Mugen from beneath his straw hat. Standing calmly, he decided to leave for he did not desire to kill anyone at the moment. Although, it seemed, it ticked Mugen off when he walked by him like he was not there.

'How dare he!' Mugen shouted in his mind as he also shouted curses mentally at the man with the straw hat walking out of the Inn. Kicking the man he was fighting out of the way, he charged at the man leaving. "And who said you could leave!?" He brought down his sword on the young man, only to find he was no longer standing there. He wondered where he went, smirking at the fact that he must of run away when he felt the tip of a sword press into the back on his neck. "I did," was muttered in a deep, monotone voice as the tip pressed harder into Mugen's neck. "Now that's more like it!" He spun on his heel to face the man and was rewarded with a scratch all the way around his neck. "Darn that stings," he muttered to himself, cursing other obscenities at the man before him. His sword was at the ready as the other man stood there calmly. "Tell me your name so I can put it on your grave!" Yelled Mugen as he charged at the man. Staying silent, the man parried the blow coming at him easily, and pushed him into the unfortunate raven-haired man.

Jin, the raven haired man, was getting rather annoyed at the loud mouthed one and pushed him off of him. He stood, brushing himself off as if Mugen had tainted him, and headed for the door. Hearing the man swear and run towards him, he whipped out his sword to block a blow and, unfortunately for him, entered himself into the brawl. Not many people were there, which was lucky for them, as the three squared off against each other. Mugen was getting agitated at not seeing the man with the straw hat's face and resolved to knock it off.

As the three squared off, the brunette assessed the situation and both men's weaknesses. Mugen's was easy to figure out: His strength was speed, but he had no for nor strategy. Jin, on the other hand, was harder. He had strength, speed, and stamina. But Jin wasn't as fast as him. Deciding to go for it, the brunette man touched his swords, muttered something and separated his sword into two swords. Charging quickly at the men, he twirled and parried around them. Before long, Mugen had a quite a few scratches and Jin was not fairing as well against the brunette. Panting and tired, Jin and Mugen stared at the ever ready brunette in amazement. "Who…who are you?" Jin panted out. The brunette glanced between the two, sheathed his sword, and turned to leave. As he left, he threw over his shoulder a name. "Dai," and then he was gone. Jin and Mugen stared at the door, before noticing in their carelessness, they had cut a candle in two and it had caught the bamboo shades on fire, and the fire was spreading fast. Running out of the Inn, they watched as it slowly went up in flame and wondered what happened to the strange man known as Dai.

**Wells, there is chappie two. I had to put this out…let me know what you think, please. This is my first Samurai Champloo fic, and I had to get this out! Wells, gots to go, read and review, please! I mean, come on, there's a button right below this that is so frickin' huge! No flames, please. You wont like the result of combining me, a pyromaniac, and flames together. ^-^ Wells, lotsa love: TBK87**


End file.
